Beautiful Disaster
by SnowPrincessMossy
Summary: Just a sad little oneshot with the song Beautiful Disaster. The characters aren't really specified because the story works better that way. Kind of sad, or it's meant to be. Chapter 2 is OxA
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or the song Beautiful Disaster by Jon McLaughlin.**

**I don't know if this song fits the best and I as I start writing I have no idea about what this story will be about, probably some lost shapeless story, but I hope you like it anyway! Told in first person, I'll let you guess at the pairing, because as of now I'm not sure.**

_She loves her momma's lemonade_

_Hates the sounds that goodbyes make_

_She prays one day she'll find someone to need her_

_She swears there's no difference between the lies and compliments_

_It's all the same if everybody leaves her_

So that was it, this summer we were all going our different ways, and could only hope to meet up again when the new school year started. I hoped that I wouldn't be forgotten, I wasn't sure how we would cope after years of being tied together by the supercomputer. But that was gone now wasn't it? We had shut that thing down months ago, and the group was slowly beginning to unravel. Like a ball of yarn, could this summer make our friendships disappear completely? I hoped not.

_And all the magazines tells her she's not good enough_

_The pictures that she sees makes her cry_

A picture, all of us standing together and laughing. At the time I wasn't to thrilled that we had to get Sissi to take it, Milly or Tamiya would have done it, had they been in school that day. But now I was glad that we had, it was the last picture of us all together, just us five. It makes me sad thinking about it, and the memories still bring tears to my eyes, as I assume they always will.

_She would change everything, everything, just ask her_

_Caught in the in between of beautiful disaster_

_She just needs someone to take her home_

I guess hoping never changed anything, but I wish it would. Thinking back now, there was something we could have done to save our friendship, so that I wouldn't be sitting here crying over the memories of their faces now. That summer had been the end of it, I lost my chance, and it was my fault. If I had just had the courage we might still be friends, or maybe more.

_She's giving boys what they want_

_Trying to act so nonchalant_

_Afraid to see that she's lost her direction_

I didn't want to admit it before, but I guess that I can now. After that summer, I pretended not to care that I was lost and alone in a world where they knew about my past, and they refused to accept me because of it. I pretended not to care, and nobody could see through my fake smile. Nobody but him; but he left me and pretended not to care either. I could tell he was only pretending, but I couldn't do anything about it.

_She never stays the same for long_

_Assuming that she'll get it wrong_

_Perfect only in her imperfection_

I thought I was wrong, but looking back now, I can tell that I was right, I was just to afraid to let myself believe that it could be. I'm a fast runner, and a great thinker, and I can lead if push comes to shove, but I like to co-lead better. And none of that can help me now.

_She's not a drama queen_

_She doesn't wanna feel this way_

_Only 17 and tired, yeah_

I hate thinking back to that day, when we left each other, all hoping to see each other again. I remember giving each of them a hug, unlike me, but that didn't matter. I remember the tears welling up in their eyes, knowing that my eyes sparkled just as sadly as theirs did.

_She would change everything for happy ever after_

_Caught in the in between of beautiful disaster_

_She just needs someone to take her home_

I hate thinking about them, just because it makes me so sad. But I can't stop thinking about them, because I don't want to forget. I know I should move on, but I can't help thinking that it's my fault that we split up. It was never easy, but that friendship always seemed like it would last forever. And how badly I wanted that to be true.

_She's just the way she is_

_But no one's told her that's okay_

Everyday of my life, after that summer ended, I put on my fake smile and headed out for the day, only to return home and pull that smile off, throwing it across the room. For months I cried myself to sleep remembering how it used to be. Sometimes I still do, but only because I miss them, and mostly him. How badly I want to tell him how I feel, but now I can't.

_She would change everything, everything, just ask her_

_Caught in the in between of beautiful disaster_

Do I wish that it could have been different? Yes, I want to go back and change that summer. No, change that time after the supercomputer had been shut down. I would tell him how I really feel, I would make sure that no gaps came between us, I would bring Einstein to his senses faster, get him to come back, to stop moping. But I can't change the past. How I wish I could, and I'm sure that I'm not the only one.

_She would change everything for happy ever after_

_Caught in the in between of beautiful disaster_

_She just needs someone to take her home_

_She just needs someone to take her home_

That picture, the last with just us five, all of us laughing. I wish that weren't true, but it is. I can't remember truly laughing since we left. I can't remember being truly happy since that horrible day when I walked into the school, towards him, that day, when I walked to class, I left my happiness behind, with him. I have watched him ever since, from a distance; but I can't go get my happiness, it wouldn't feel right.


	2. OxA

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Code Lyoko or the song Beautiful Disaster. **

**I know I already did a song-fic with the song Beautiful Disaster by Jon McLaughlin, but I heard the song Beautiful Disaster by Kelly Clarkson and had to do it. This fic is totally unrelated to my other Beautiful Disaster fic; I just put it as another chapter because it's easier and because the songs have the same title. OxA, told from Aelita's POV.**

_He drowns in his dreams_

_An exquisite extreme I know_

_He's as damned as he seems_

_And more heaven than a heart could hold_

I knocked on the door to the dorm that Odd shared with Ulrich.

"Ome on in." came Odd's muffled call.

I opened the door to see him laying on the floor on his stomach, his feet swaying in the air, a pen hanging out of his mouth, and papers strewn all around him.

_And if I try to save him_

_My whole world could cave in_

_It just ain't right_

_It just ain't right_

"Oh Odd," I giggled, sighing as I did so, "What would this room look like if Ulrich was never here?"

Odd just shrugged, looking up at me, his eyes trying to laugh although sadness shone through, like the sun through the clouds on a rainy day.

_Oh and I don't know_

_I don't know what he's after_

_But he's so beautiful_

_Such a beautiful disaster_

He took the pen out of his mouth, jotting down a few words on the paper in front of him. His handwriting was surprisingly neat, but I guess that comes from drawing so much. He sat up, stuffing the paper under his pillow.

"I'll remember it later." He said, as if that explained everything.

_And if I could hold on_

_Through the tears and the laughter_

_Would it be beautiful?_

_Or just a beautiful disaster_

"Let's go to lunch." Odd said; standing up he walked towards the door, only to step on a piece of paper and fall backwards, hitting his head on the side of his bed.

"Oww," He groaned.

"Maybe we should go to the infirmary instead." I said, trying to hold in a giggle as I helped him to his feet.

_He's magic and myth_

_As strong as what I believe_

_A tragedy with_

_More damage than a soul should see_

"I'll be fine," Odd reassured me, wincing at the pain in his head.

"You sure?" I asked, still holding his arm to steady him.

"Yea, let's just go to lunch." Odd said, his eyes full of pain and determination.

_And do I try to change him?_

_So hard not to blame him_

_Hold on tight_

_Hold on tight_

I worried about him, but he seemed determined not to go to the infirmary. He flashed me a painful smile as we sat down at lunch. I knew he wasn't alright, but what could I do? I couldn't exactly make him go to the infirmary. He would have to decide to go himself.

_Oh 'cause I don't know_

_I don't know what he's after_

_But he's so beautiful_

_Such a beautiful disaster_

Odd and I ate with Yumi and Ulrich. Jeremie and I weren't exactly on speaking terms at the moment. Neither was Odd for that matter. I gazed at Odd as he ate, slowly for once. His head must hurt.

_And if I could hold on_

_Through the tears and the laughter_

_Would it be beautiful?_

_Or just a beautiful disaster_

Odd was somewhat of a mess these days. His grades were slipping and he refused to go anywhere near the infirmary, despite his increasing clumsiness. I wanted to help him, but I didn't know how. It's hard to help someone when you don't even know what's wrong.

_I'm longing for love and the logical_

_But he's only happy hysterical_

_I'm waiting for some kind of miracle_

_Waited so long_

_So long_

Odd smiled at me, the pain disappearing from his face. I smiled back, that's good, his head must have stopped hurting. I started thinking, Odd was closer to me now than he ever had been before. Without Jeremie, it was beginning to get lonely.

_He's soft to the touch_

_But frayed at the end he breaks_

_He's never enough_

_And still he's more than I can take_

I shook my head; _stop it_ I told myself firmly. But the more I told myself no, the more I wanted it. I couldn't possibly, Odd was supposed to be my cousin.

_Oh 'cause I don't know_

_I don't know what he's after_

_But he's so beautiful_

_Such a beautiful disaster_

Supposed to be, most of the school thought otherwise already though. Ulrich and Yumi seemed to enjoy this. Since they had danced around their feelings for years, they enjoyed taunting us about it as we had once taunted them.

Yumi's hand waving about my face woke me from my thoughts. Shoot, she had caught me at it again.

_And if I could hold on_

_Through the tears and the laughter_

_Would it be beautiful?_

_Or just a beautiful disaster_

"Come on," Odd whispered to me, standing up. I stood and followed him out of the cafeteria.

"Where are we going?" I asked, following Odd across the courtyard.

"To the park." Odd replied, "It's quiet there."

I smiled, my heart leapt with joy. It was always good to have time with alone with Odd. Especially now, while everything else was so unstable, I needed someone to help me keep my balance.

_He's beautiful_

_Such a beautiful disaster_

-----

**Wow, that's one shapeless story, I seem to be writing a lot of those today. Oh well, I hope you like it!**


End file.
